Electrical components are typically mounted on a non-conductive or dielectric material. Such devices are often used in a space environment. Usually the space environment is quiet in terms of the electron flux level. Thus, the electric field stays below a dielectric breakdown level of the non-conductive material. At certain times, however, the electron flux and corresponding electric field may increase. The electric field (E) within a non-conductive material is directionally proportional to the product of the resistivity of the material (ρ) and the incident electron flux level (J). That is, E=ρJ. Whenever the electron flux level exceeds a threshold that causes the induced electric field to exceed the dielectric breakdown strength, electrostatic discharges occur which may damage the electronic components.
One way in which to mitigate electrostatic discharge is to apply a conductive coating to a non-conductive surface. This technique is not always practical because the thermal properties and RF transmission characteristics may be adversely affected by the conductive coating.
Another manner in which the electrostatic discharge is mitigated is to increase the amount of shielding on the spacecraft. However, it is always a goal to reduce weight in spacecraft. Increasing the weight increases the costs of launch and may reduce the mass usable for a payload.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that reduces the potential for electrostatic discharge while minimally affecting the payload or weight.